inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kohaku
is Sango's younger brother. Kohaku is Sango's One and Only Little Brother. Overview He was killed by a demon posing to be a castle's lord during one of the Demon Slayers' missions and was made to kill every Demon Slayer that was there. He is later revived by Naraku as a human puppet and has a Jewel of Four Souls shard embedded in his back to keep him alive and under the control of Naraku without memory of what he had done. But recently, Kohaku has somehow got his memory back and still takes orders from Naraku to get to Naraku's heart. Kohaku, at first before being slain, was inexperienced with his weapon, a Kusarigama (a sharp sickle on a chain). He then becomes a rather advanced wielder with the power of the Shikon Jewel shard. After Kagura dies, he hopes that he can find redemption for himself by traveling with Kikyo, and remains by her side until she tells him he must leave her to keep his shard pure. Saved from Byakuya by the timely arrival of Sesshomaru, Kohaku forms a friendship with Rin and helps to protect her. In chapter 539, Kohaku's jewel shard was removed but suprisingly, he did not die or wither away. This was due to Kikyo's light releasing the jewel shard and remaining in Kohaku's body, as explained by Kagome. In the last chapter, Kohaku goes with Kirara and a new demon-slaying weapon which Totosai made for him, so he leaves and becomes a demon slayer that helps people. When Totosai asks him if he will visit his sister Sango, he replies that he will not, since the house is getting too crowded. Relationships *﻿'Sango' He is very closed to his sister; though he was brainwashed by Naraku who resurrected him from death. Kohaku meet Sango and realzied her as his older sister, though he hid himself from her. Once he regains his memory, Kohaku is determined to kill Naraku secretly without letting Sango know. In the end, he become uncle to Sango's children *[[Kagura|'Kagura']] They both worked with Naraku for finding shards until they had planned to betray Naraku. *[[Rin|'Rin']] After Rin was kidnapped by Kagura, she meet Kohaku in the shrine. Soon they befriended each other. In fact, Rin lost her family who were murdered by Bandits and Kohaku stuggled revoiced his memories when Naraku controlled his body. Kohaku tried to kill Rin in front of InuYasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru, but refused. They encounter each other again in a cave in Mount Hakurei and Kohaku urges Rin to escape before the demons attack her. Later, he joined Sesshomaru and Jaken after Kikyo's death. Kohaku and Rin became really, very closer to each other, becoming Rin's friend and her protector, being very protective of her. *[[Kikyo|'Kikyo']] Their relationship started out bad. Kohaku slayed Kocho and Asuka by mistake after recovering his memories. After Kagura's death, he joined Kikyo in the Final Act who protected him for last shard keeping if pured from Naraku. *'Miroku' Miroku become his brother-in-law when he married his sister. *'Inuyasha' Inuyasha has tried to protect Kohaku from death several times including the time with Sango and with Sesshomaru. He is determined to keep Kohaku alive. Quotes *"I want to remember... that woman... myself... and everything. But..." *"But that lady's face, it won't disappear." *"What's this? This feeling... it's... scary... Like there's something I shouldn't remember...!" Name *Kohaku means "Amber" in Japanese. Trivia *The new Kusarigama that Kohaku received from Totosai is extremely reminiscent of the corrupted weapon that he had as Magatsuhi's body. *As stated by Inukimi, Kohaku can't be revived by Tenseiga, because his life has already been unnaturally prolonged. *Akiko Yajima voiced Kohaku in Japanese version who aslo played Yura of the Hair Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Undead Category:Revived by Tenseiga